


Mystery Mistletoe

by noobofthedecade



Series: Skephalo Week 2021 [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, implied dnf, pls this is so cute wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobofthedecade/pseuds/noobofthedecade
Summary: Skeppy decides to attend Dream's holiday get together. He can't seem to keep his distance from Bad and eventually that puts them both in a fairly new situation.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Skephalo Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151528
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	Mystery Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Oops- I'm a day late again :(
> 
> Day 4: Genderbend, {Holidays}, Pretend
> 
> (I only used holidays)

Just walking down the hallway approaching Dream's apartment, Skeppy could already smell the undeniably distinct scent of chocolate and peppermint wafting from beyond the door. It was welcoming, enticing his senses with a fond scent, especially because he had resisted eating for hours, attempting to save room for Christmas dinner.

Dream would be hosting holiday festivities for the third year in a row now and Skeppy could already guess what would go down. They'd channel surf the majority of the night, mostly because George was incredibly picky and Dream was his number one simp, and somebody would probably end up drunk, bets on who would get wasted first going around.

This year, everyone's bets were on Sapnap, mostly because of what happened on Thanksgiving. Sapnap had overdone it with the wine, spending the entirety of the next day at George's house, throwing up anything and everything he had consumed in the past 24 hours.

The door swung open before Skeppy could even knock, a rusty hinge causing a squeaking noise to echo throughout the empty cooridor.

"Skeppy's here!" George yelled over his shoulder, ushering Skeppy in with his hand.

Upon stepping into the apartment, the original aura of chocolate and peppermint was replaced with the slightly less appealing scent of chicken roasting in the oven, clashing with the pomegranate candles scattered across the kitchen island. Bad was placed in front of the stove, stirring a big pot of mashed potatoes. Skeppy allowed his gaze to linger, adoring the sight of Bad doing what he loved.

"Hey, Skeppy!" Sapnap came up from behind him and slung an arm over his shoulder, "Admiring the view?" The was a hint of suggestiveness in Sapnap's voice and Skeppy slapped him on the arm, pulling away from his grasp.

"No!" Skeppy exclaimed, pushing his way through the crowded kitchen to get to Bad, "I mean yes, if we're talking about the food."

"Maybe we are," Sapnap reasoned, "Maybe we aren't."

Skeppy rolled his eyes before returning his attention to Bad who was closer now, facing him with a bright smile.

"Skeppy! I wasn't sure you would make it!" Bad lifted his arms as if he was going to initiate a hug, but immediately dropped them, "I probably shouldn't, seeing as I'm cooking."

"That's okay," Skeppy sighed, propping himself up on the counter, much to Bad's dismay, "What're you making."

After giving up on getting Skeppy off the counter, swatting at his knee and calling him different, age-appropriate names, Bad exhaled deeply, immersing himself in his cooking once more, "Well, I'm stirring the mashed potatoes at the moment, but the chicken is in the oven," He paused to turn off a beeping timer, "Which is done now, apparently."

Skeppy took the moment that Bad was distracted to scoop his finger through the mashed potatoes, wincing at how hot they were, and instinctively flinging them, causing them to land on Bad's arm.

By then, the potatoes weren't nearly as hot as they had been and hadn't burnt Bad, but that didn't mean he wasn't thoroughly annoyed, "Skeppy!"

"What?" He asked innocently, continuing to swing his feet against the counter, "It just flew out."

"I seriously doubt that, Geppy," Bad placed his hands on his hips, oven mitts still in tact, "Potatoes can't fly."

It was lucky that Karl wandered in when he did because an argument would've definitely ensued if not. Karl greeted them, but didn't say much else as he pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, giggling as he returned to what ever he had been doing before.

At this point, much like every other argument, this one had blown over and they were back to chatting as best friends, Skeppy awaiting dinner to begin as Bad prepared it, humming a tune in between each sentence he spoke.

Skeppy basked in the moment, taking long breaks in the conversation just to listen to the rhythm Bad had created, carefully tapping a spoon on the counter in time with his notes, barely paying any mind as he turned off each of the burners and asked for Skeppy's assistance in relocating the dishes to the dining room table.

Everyone was already awaiting their arrival, sat around the table, laughing at something Dream had said.

The group was smaller this year, only consisting of Bad, Skeppy, George, Dream, Sapnap, and Karl, but it was somewhat more enjoyable like this, conversations carrying easier and food being passed around quicker. It was a simple gathering between friends who felt like family and everyone was happier than usual, bouncing jokes off one another and causing absolute mayhem, tossing food around and hitting one another with utensils.

Honestly, nothing could've been better.

Dinner passed quickly, but that still left the remainder of the evening. Sapnap and Karl were quick to plop down on the couch, pulling up Netflix rather than channel surfing this year, fortunate for literally everyone.

Bad and Dream were left to clean up, much to Skeppy's dismay, stating that Bad had done enough and that somebody else should help clean instead, but Bad insisted that he was fine with it and that Skeppy should go sit down and prepare for the movie, "Leave me a spot," He had said, knocking his shoulder into Skeppy's, urging him to go relax.

It was annoying, really, listening to George and Sapnap argue over a movie, when all Skeppy wanted to do was cuddle up to Bad under a fluffy blanket, hot chocolate in hand, 'Home Alone' on the TV, as it was every year.

It was long after 'Home Alone' had finally been agreed upon for the third year in a row and begun, that Bad and Dream finally returned, Bad plopping down next to Skeppy, exactly where Skeppy had wanted, and Dream placing himself next to George, wrapping him in a hug and peppering his cheek with sweet kisses. Skeppy was only left to stare in pure distaste, not because the display of affection was gross, but rather because he longed to have something like that in his life, specifically with the boy sitting next to him.

The movie's credits began to roll and everyone stood up, all except for Sapnap who was passed out drunk on the opposite couch; he was gonna owe everyone quite a bit of money tomorrow morning.

Nobody was quite ready to head off, so Bad recommended something, "I brought Candy Land! It's in the back room with my coat."

They all agreed and Bad, pleasantly surprised, started towards the back bedroom, Skeppy right on his trail, "Why'd you bring Candy Land?" Skeppy asked, eyes glued to the framed Polaroids of George and Dream framed against the pale wall.

"I assumed we'd all get bored eventually," Bad opened the door to the room and stepped inside, ushering for Skeppy to do the same, "Plus, Candy Land is a really fun game."

Skeppy nodded his head, continuing to study his surroundings. The room had been painted an obnoxiously bright blue and he wouldn't have been surprised if Dream said George designed this room, "I guess so."

"I got the goods," Bad giggled, board game in hand, "You ready?"

"Sure thing," Skeppy began, but his eyes began to trail up towards the doorway, "Um, Bad?"

"Yeah?" Bad was fidgeting with part of the box, trying to get it unstuck from his sleeve. When he didn't receive an answer and only a nervous gulp from the latter, his eyes too met the doorway, a dark green mistletoe, dressed with a little red bow, hung above them, "Oh."

Skeppy walked forward, a sudden burst of confidence causing his hand to cup Bad's jaw, "I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

Bad peered at Skeppy through long eyelashes, his eyes glistening with reflecting light, "Language, you muffin."

Neither had time to react before Skeppy had placed a lasting kiss on Bad's lips, a flurry of long hidden emotions emerging and seeping through Skeppy, planting butterflies in his stomach that slowly grew into vines that wrapped around him gently, making him want this very moment to last forever.

But it could only last until Bad pulled away panting, completely caught off guard, "Oh."

"I'm sorry," Skeppy was quick to apologize, attempting to rush out of the room, but Bad caught his wrist and pulled him back.

"I'm not mad," Bad had placed the board game down and now had both arms wrapped around Skeppy's neck.

"You aren't?" Skeppy's hands subconsciously moved to grip Bad's waist.

"I'm not," Bad pecked Skeppy's lips once more before picking up the board game again and walking off, leaving Skeppy to stand in confusion, processing whatever the hell just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter.com/FloreaOfficial
> 
> Also, comments are greatly appreciated. They definitely keep my motivation boosted. :D


End file.
